


A Rose By Any Other Name

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir 🗼 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blooming Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm going to go an cuddle with my boyfriend, Idiots in Love, Instagram, Love, Love at First Sight, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Slow Romance, Someone Help Them, Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, They Don't Know Who One Another Is Yet, They're both Blind, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unrequited Love, Young Love, help them, i blame instagram, just fluff, pre-reveal, simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Ladybug isn't paying attention to Chat who is trying to get her attention.It's not because she's purposely ignoring him it's more because he isn't calling her by the right name.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: 🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir 🗼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from @odel101 on Instagram and this idea was just too cute to pass up! So please go check them out.
> 
> This was really quick and I stayed up to write it since my brain wouldn't let me sleep. So now I'm super tired so I am going to go and snuggle with my boyfriend! Goodnight!
> 
> Sorry for rambling again! I just can't help myself; I love sharing with you all!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

It had been a long day and the cool night air felt nice blowing her hair around her face slightly as she sat back trying to relax for a moment.

She and Chat Noir had just gotten done with patrol and soon it would be time for both of them to head home but at the moment all she wanted to do was get lost in her own mind.

Marinette couldn't help but smile as she felt the heat of her partner sitting down next to her and she had to resist the urge to curl up against his side since she knew she would fall asleep.

It wouldn't be hard for her to fall asleep against his side since the days' events had been weighing on her causing her to be more drained than usual. Though it wasn't just that day that had her tired the whole week had been slightly chaotic.

She had been studying for finals as well as doing work on commissions which there had been a lot more of recently; not to mention there was her entire job of saving Paris as the ladybug themed superhero alongside her punstastic partner.

Marinette froze for a moment as she realized in slight horror that she had just made a pun meaning she had been spending way to much time with the young man beside her.

She couldn't help but laugh to herself a little as she leaned a little more into Chat Noir's side. She was just thankful that he hadn't heard the pun she had just made for if he did he would never let her live it down.

The cool night air was starting to grow slightly colder causing her to move even closer to her partner without really thinking about still too lost in her thoughts.

Her mind was going through all the things she had to do when she got home making her wince a little as she thought about all the work that she had coming her way.

Marinette knew it had to be done though since if she wanted a bright future she had to work hard especially with her commissions since she needed to build their trust in her to have a successful business and a successful career in the fashion industry. 

At the thought of her fashion career, her mind started to think about what she wanted to do for the commissions she had gotten. Some of them had been extremely specific while others had asked her to surprise them. Marinette honestly didn't know which was harder the first or the latter.

As she tried to think of ideas for the commissions she could hear the muffled voice of her partner next to her. 

She said nothing back though still to lost in her thoughts and believing that he was talking to himself than to her.

" _Must be trying out new puns,_ " Marinette thought to herself hiding the small giggle that wanted to leave her as she began to get lost even deeper in her thoughts once more.

As she tried to think she could still hear Chat's voice below her own mind though she had no clue what he was saying the sound of his voice was a welcoming white noise.

"My Lady?" Chat Noir asked his voice slightly raised and laced with slight worry.

"Hmm? What?" Marinette spoke answering her partner's question with a question of her own blinking a few times as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Finally you answer me?" Chat said with a smile and a slight laugh in his voice as he looked at Marinette.  
  
"About time you called me," Marinette answered back looking at him with confused eyes.

Marinette was sure that he hadn't even spoken to her since they sat down. She knew he had been talking but since he didn't call her name she had thought her had been talking with himself.

For a moment it seemed like Chat was about to say something until he froze and softly smiled.

"Yeah, You're right my bad," Chat said the same soft smile on his lips as he leaned back to look up at the sky ignoring the confused look that his Lady gave him as he did so.

Marinette watched her partner with a confused expression across her face unable to understand what had just happened. She only shrugged though and went back to leaning against Chat slightly as she thought about all the things she needed to do.

It was only later when she was in her room, snuggled in her bed as she sketched away in her design book did she finally realize why he seemed so confused at first and then so pleased.

Marinette knew what he was saying while she was lost in her thoughts he had been saying Ladybug but the only reason she hadn't responded was that she was so used to him calling her, his Lady.

As Marinette sat there a little bewildered she couldn't help the warmth that bloomed in her heart as she let this play in her mind over and over again.


End file.
